Journey to the Past
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Originally a one-shot called, "The Other Hale". Derek's sister is dead right?Wrong!Only one of them ige Hale returns to Beacon Hills in search of her brother Derek. She's here to support and help Derek and nothing else. What happens when she gets thrown in the middle of Scott and Stiles' problems? Stiles likes her, but it seems she's falling for a boy on the Lacrosse team. #14
1. Return to Beacon Hills

Journey to the Past

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-I still plan to make an Isaac/Clara fic, as soon as I figure what the heck I'm going to do. This series will also have some Isaac lovin' in it, as well as Stiles, and maybe one of the Alpha Twins. I apologize if I mention things that we figure out later in the TV show, but it's a necessary evil. This chapter is also a tad bit fluffy.**

* * *

><p>Paige Hale drove up to the old, broken down, burnt house. She was surprised the county hadn't taken it and torn it down, but Paige didn't think she could stand the thought of it not being here. She looked around the yard.<p>

The shreds of a tire swing hung from a tree.

She remembered when her big brother used to push her in the swing. 'Higher Derek!' she would yell, but the older werewolf wouldn't do it.

He was too afraid of hurting his baby sister.

She wasn't the only younger sister of Derek Hale.

There were three of them; Laura, Cora, and herself.

She was also the only one in the family that looked like a miniature version of Derek.

Dark hair and pale green eyes.

Paige was the one who was fiercely loyal to her brother. She would die for him. She would do anything her brother told her to.

In a way, he was her alpha.

Not in the werewolf sense, but to her, he was.

She walked up to the front door and found it open. She decided to go up to her old room and see if she could salvage anything.

* * *

><p>Derek drove up to the Hale house. He got out and immediately smelled another scent.<p>

Another werewolf that he didn't recognize.

He cautiously walked through the house. He heard the floorboards creak behind him. He spun around, wolfed out, and grabbed the person's throat. He turned back around and slammed them onto the floor.

Hands grabbed at his wrist and forearm, but he didn't snap out of it until a small, meek voice whimpered his name.

Derek's face returned to normal as he looked down at the person below him. "Paige?" he breathed. He was horrified as he let her go.

She rolled over coughing and rubbing her throat.

Derek couldn't say anything, so he settled for nuzzling his sister's hair.

Paige managed to lift herself up and move closer to Derek.

Derek ran his fingers through her hair and took in her scent.

It was the same as always.

Paige curled up to Derek's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

For the first time in years, Derek smiled.


	2. Wolf Moon

Journey to the Past

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way. **

**A/N-I am so glad to see that this story is getting such a good response. **

* * *

><p>"I thought you were dead", Derek said.<p>

"So did I, but then I started to hear things. I heard that you came back to look for Laura. I came back to look for you", Paige told him.

"But why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Derek asked.

"Have you forgotten about the hunters? They've been after us for years. We're Hale's Derek. We've always been hunted", she explained, "And plus with an alpha in the area".

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I know a lot of things Derek. There's another werewolf in town. He smells like he's my age", she said, "Is there something you're not telling me Derek?"

"His name is Scott McCall and he was bitten last night", he told her, "He's in high school. Speaking of high school. We need to get you registered".

"Why? Can't I be home schooled?" she asked.

"Because I need you to keep an eye on him", he said.

"Fine", she said.

They got in Derek's car and went to the high school.

Everyone whispered as they walked through the hallway.

They came to the office.

Within an hour, Paige had her schedule.

"You can start tomorrow", Derek told her, "I'll meet you at the car".

She tried to navigate the school. On her way out the door, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a boy with a buzz cut. "Oh, sorry", she said blushing.

"You're new", he said.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow", she said.

"Well, see you tomorrow then", he said and stepped aside to let her pass.

* * *

><p>By the afternoon, Paige couldn't stand being inside anymore. "I'm going for a run", she told Derek and left the house. As she was running, she could hear voices. She followed them and found the same boy from school and his friend. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, "You two need to go".<p>

"Why?" the boy with the shaggy brown hair asked.

"Because…" she said. She stopped talking when she smelled her brother's scent.

"Paige, I thought you had gotten lost", Derek said. He turned to the two boys. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property", Derek said.

"Derek", Paige hissed.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know", the boy with the buzz said.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but– Uh, forget it", the long haired one said.

Derek tossed him his inhaler.

"Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work", he said.

"Paige, come on", Derek said.

She looked back at them, before leaving with Derek.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us", Stiles said.

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago", Stiles said.

"I wonder what he's doing back", Scott said.

"Come on", Stiles said, "Go figure that the one girl I like besides Lydia Martin is a Hale".

* * *

><p>The next morning, Derek drove his sister to school. "Ready?" he asked her.<p>

"Ready", she said.

Derek leaned over and squeezed her hand.

She got out of the car and immediately Stiles ran up to her. She laughed at him and the growl that came from her brother.

"Thought you could use an escort", he said.

"Thanks", she said.

He walked her to her first class.

They entered the classroom as the teacher said, "I'd like to introduce our new student, Paige Hale".

When her last name was mentioned, everyone started to whisper.

She sighed and took a seat in the back next to Stiles and Scott. She could tell the young werewolf was on edge.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Stiles invited her to watch the lacrosse team practice.<p>

She noticed a cute curly haired blonde with ocean eyes putting on his helmet.

His back showed the number 14.

She didn't know who he was, but she wanted to find out. She watched as the lacrosse team practiced and Scott made First Line.

"There's a party tomorrow night", Stiles said.

"But tomorrow night's the full moon", she said, "I can't".

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm doing something with my brother", she told him, "I'd really love to…"

"Stiles", he told her.

"Stiles", she repeated smiling.

* * *

><p>Derek and Paige were the woods the next night, when they heard Scott.<p>

"Where is she?" Scott growled.

"She's safe. From you", Derek said tackling Scott to the ground. Derek forced him up against a tree.

"What did you do with her?" Scott asked.

"Shh, quiet", Derek hissed, "Too late. They're already here. Run".

Scott was shot in the arm with an arrow.

Paige tried to run back to him, but Derek stopped her.

Derek got rid of two of them as Paige helped Scott.

The three of them ran.

"Who were they?" Scott asked.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries", Paige answered.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott yelled at Derek.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift", Derek told him.

"I don't want it", Scott said.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now", Derek told him. He got up and turned to walk away.

Paige followed without any hesitation.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Paige walked up to Scott in the hallway.<p>

"Leave me alone", he said.

"How's your arm? Let me see your arm", she said.

"No", he said.

She grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up. "You're fine. You're lucky it wasn't laced with something", she said.

Stiles walked up and put his arm around Paige.

She looked at him and he dropped his arm. "Don't worry. I'm not like my brother. You don't have to worry about me ripping your throat out with my teeth", she said. She looked at him and flashed her yellow eyes at him.

"Really? You too?" he asked.

"It's genetic", she said, "It's just nice to tell someone for a change". She turned and placed a kiss on Stiles' jaw line and said, "I'll see you two later". As she was walking away, she heard a thud. She smiled.

It was good to be home.


	3. Second Chance at First Line

Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Stiles, I don't even understand lacrosse", Paige told him.<p>

"It'll be fun. Just help me keep an eye on Scott", he said.

"Fine, but you're starting to sound like my brother", she told him. As she watched, Scott slammed into Jackson and immediately hit the ground. "No, no, no, no", Paige muttered running towards him.

Stiles followed her.

"I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening", Scott said.

"Scott breathe. Calm down", Paige told him.

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles asked, "Come on, get up. Come on. Come on".

Paige and Stiles led Scott off the field. She caught sight of her brother. "Not now Derek", she muttered under her breath.

Either way, Derek heard her.

They got Scott into the locker room.

"Come on, here we go. There. That's it. You okay? Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Get away from me!" Scott growled. Scott went after Stiles.

Paige tackled the older boy to the floor and bared her fangs at him.

"Calm down!" she growled. She held him down until his yellow eyes faded back to brown.

"Paige? Stiles - What happened?" Scott asked.

"You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger", Stiles said.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed", Scott said.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field", Paige said.

"You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game", Stiles said agreeing with her.

"I'm first line", Scott argued.

"Not anymore", Stiles told him.

* * *

><p>That night, Paige and Derek snuck into Scott's house while his mother was out.<p>

Scott spun around and Derek grabbed him.

He slammed him up against the wall. "I saw you on the field", Derek hissed.

"Wha - what are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Stop playing dumb Scott", Paige told him.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone", Derek said.

"But - They didn't see anything! I...s - swear, I…" Scott stuttered.

"The only reason is because Stiles and I got you out of there before anyone saw anything", Paige said.

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday - I'm gonna kill you myself", Derek threatened.

And in a flash, they were both gone.

* * *

><p>Paige found Scott in the hallway the next day.<p>

"Sorry about Derek", she said, "He can be a little intimidating".

"Intimidating?!" Scott scoffed, "He threatened to kill me!"

Paige blushed and said, "Yeah, he does that".

Stiles ran up to them and dragged them over to the other side of the hallway. "Tell me what they're saying. Can you hear 'em?" Stiles asked.

Both Scott and Paige listened.

"I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately", the Sheriff said.

"Look, we don't…" the principle said, but they didn't hear the rest of it.

"Curfew because of the body", Scott said.

"Whoa, whoa. What body?" Paige asked.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants", Stiles said.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek and Paige", Scott said.

"Thank you", Paige said.

"I can do something", Stiles said.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Find the other half of the body", Stiles said.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked as Stiles walked off.

"Stiles! Wait up!" Paige called, running after him.

She caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "What body?" she asked.

"The other night, the police found half a body. Scott thinks he might have found the other half of the body. We went back the day we ran into you and Derek. It wasn't there", Stiles said.

She froze in her steps.

Was Derek hiding something from her?

"Paige? You okay?" he asked.

"What did the body look like?" she asked, hoping for the best.

"It was the body of a young woman, cut in half, with bite marks all over her", Stiles said.

Paige grabbed onto Stiles' arm as her heart rate shot through the roof.

"Paige?!" Stiles yelled, drawing attention to them.

"I can't breathe", Paige said softly, "I can't breathe". She collapsed to the floor, out cold.

"Paige!" Stiles yelled. Stiles' father and a number of teachers came running.

They took her to the nurses' office.

Stiles tried to comfort Paige by running his fingers through her hair as they waited for her to wake up. Stiles pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Derek to come get here.

Her eyes opened when he walked through the door. "Derek", she whimpered.

"Come on. Let's get you home", he said. He grabbed her backpack and carried her out to his car.

As they were leaving, Derek heard her say Stiles' name.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Derek left leaving Paige alone in the house.<p>

Hours later, she smelled Scott and Stiles. She looked out the window and saw them digging in her yard. She went outside and said, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

The two screamed, before calming down.

"What did your brother bury here?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I was out the rest of the afternoon after my panic attack", Paige explained.

"Scott and I went to the morgue and he sniffed the other half of the body. He came here this afternoon and said the scent was the same", Stiles explained.

When they got to the bottom of the hole, they found a dead wolf.

"That's weird", Paige said.

"It's a wolf", Scott said.

"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood", Stiles said.

"I told you something was different", Scott said.

"Guys, this doesn't make sense", Paige said.

"We gotta get out of here", Scott said.

"Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up", Stiles said. Stiles stopped for a moment and Paige followed his line of sight.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked him.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"I think it's wolfsbane", he said.

"It _is _wolfsbane", Paige said.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

Stiles walked over to the wolfsbane and pulled it out.

It was attached to a rope.

He stood up and kept pulling.

The rope led him in a spiral.

Paige's heartbeat sped up as she realized what this meant. She watched as the body of the wolf slowly transformed. She cried out and collapsed to her knees in tears.

"Paige?" Stiles asked.

She covered her mouth as she cried.

Stiles walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. "Paige?" Stiles asked again.

"That's my sister Laura!" she shrieked.

Paige buried her face in Stiles' shirt.

He shared a look with Scott as he tried to calm her down.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Derek and Paige heard sirens.<p>

Two police officers knocked on the door and Derek answered.

"Derek Hale, you are under arrest for murder. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law", the police officer said, as he handcuffed Derek. He led him out to the squad car.

"Derek! Derek!" Paige yelled as she struggled against the sheriff, "Let me go! I need to talk to my brother!"

He let her go and she ran to Derek.

"Where am I going to go?" she asked him, "It's not like Uncle Peter can take care of me".

"These past 6 years you've been taking care of yourself. You'll be okay", he told her.

She didn't have the heart to tell Derek that she hadn't been taking herself. She had been taken care of by werewolf families who were loyal to her family.

He kissed her forehead and got in the cop car.

The Sheriff put his hand on her shoulder and said, "We're going to need to ask you a few questions and then we'll find somewhere for you to stay". He led her to another squad car.

"It'll be okay, Paige", she heard Derek say.

* * *

><p>"Does your brother have a history of violence?" the Sheriff asked.<p>

"Yes, but not towards anyone he cares about", she said truthfully.

"Is there any reason your brother would want to kill your sister?" he asked.

"_Our_ sister. And no", she said, "Derek wouldn't kill Laura. He loved her".

"Do you think she could've made him mad?" he asked.

"No", she snapped. 'But you're starting to make me mad', Paige thought. "Derek wouldn't cut her in half", Paige said.

"All right. Calm down Ms. Hale", the sheriff said.

"Excuse me", the sheriff said. He got up and went into the other room. He pulled out a cell phone.

Paige listened in on the conversation.

"Please Melissa. I don't know where else to send her. Thank you. I appreciate this", the sheriff said. He came back in and said, "I found a place for you to stay".

"Can I please see my brother?" she asked.

The Sheriff sighed and said, "Fine. 5 minutes". He led her to the holding cells.

She stepped in front of her brother's. "Derek?" she asked.

Derek shot up and came up to the bars. "It'll be okay. I'll be out of here in no time", he said. He took something out of his pocket and put it in her hand. "I found this in your room", he told her.

She opened her hand.

It was the necklace her mother had given to her the first time she shifted.

It was the triskele that everyone in the Hale family had tattooed somewhere on their body.

Hers was between her shoulder blades like Derek.

"Thank you", she said softly.

"It's time to go", the sheriff said.

Derek glared at him as he leaned forward to take in Paige's soothing scent.

"I love you Derek", she said.

"I love you too Paige", he said, "Take care of yourself and keep an eye on Scott".

She rolled her eyes and said, "Okay". She followed the sheriff out of the precinct.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the McCall house and immediately Paige could smell the werewolf inside.<p>

Scott looked out the window at the girl.

She looked up at him and flashed her yellow eyes at him.

They walked up to the door.

Melissa McCall answered.

"Melissa, this is the girl I told you about. Paige needs a place to stay until her brother is released", the sheriff said, "I didn't know who else to ask".

"It's fine", she sighed, "Come on in and we'll get you settled in".

"Thank you Melissa. I didn't want to keep her at my house, since I'm the one investigating her sister's murder", the sheriff said.

The sheriff left and Paige entered the house.

"Scott! Come down and help!" Melissa called.

When Scott came down, the two teenage werewolves stared at each other.

Paige glared at Scott.

"We're not going to have a problem are we?" Melissa asked.

"No. As long he stays out of my way", she said shoving her bags into Scott's arms.

* * *

><p>That night, Stiles called her.<p>

"Coming to the game tonight?" he asked.

"No. I'm plotting ways to break my brother out of jail", she told him.

"Well that sounds significantly boring", he said, "Come on Paige".

"I shouldn't even be talking to you. You and Scott got my brother locked up", she snapped.

"And we're sorry, but if he didn't kill your sister, then who did?" he asked.

"I don't know okay?" she said. She heard a car drive up. "I swear to god Stiles, if that's you…" she trailed off. She got up and looked out the window and saw Derek. She hung up on Stiles and grabbed her stuff.

When she got outside, she dropped her stuff and hugged Derek.

"See? Told you everything would be okay", he said.


	4. Pack Mentality

Chapter 4

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-I've changed this story to a mainly Isaac/Paige story, because it's kinda hard to see Paige and Stiles being any more than friends, since she is loyal only to her brother. You'll see what I mean when I get to the second season. So for you Isaac lovers, here's some Isaac lovin'.**

* * *

><p>Paige walked up to Scott and Stiles in the hallway.<p>

They both stopped walking and looked at her.

"Aren't you two going to say something?" she asked them.

"We're sorry about getting your brother thrown in jail", Scott said.

"Thank you. So what are we talking about?" Paige asked.

"Apparently Scott had a dream where he killed Allison and he's not sure if it was real or not", Stiles supplied.

"You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out", Scott said.

"No, of course not", Stiles said.

Scott gave Stiles a look.

"Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take", Stiles said.

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher", Scott said.

"Who, Derek?" Stiles asked slapping Scott on the head, "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"You guys will be lucky if he doesn't rip your throats out the next he sees you", Paige said.

"Thank you for encouraging thought", Stiles said and Paige stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real", Scott said.

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened", Scott said.

They went outside where the buses were parked.

There sat a bus with its back door open and blood all over.

"I think it did", Paige said, while Scott looked like he was about to pass out.

Scott rushed back into the school, Stiles and Paige following him.

"Scott calm down", Paige said, "If your heart rate continues to rise…"

"She's probably fine", Stiles told him.

"She's not answering my texts!" Scott said continuing to freak out.

Paige, while trying to keep up with the boys, wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone.

The two went tumbling to the ground.

Her green eyes met familiar ocean blue ones.

She blushed and realized everyone was looking at them. She quickly got off of the boy and started to gather her things. "I'm so sorry", she said. She got a good look at the boy. "You're on the lacrosse team. Number 14", she said.

"Yeah. I'm Isaac. Isaac Lahey", he said.

"Paige Hale", she said, "Don't let my name scare you off".

"Then it's a good thing I don't scare easily", Isaac said, lying.

She looked around and realized she had lost sight of Scott and Stiles.

The bell rang.

"I'm sorry. I have to go", she said, "I'll see you around Isaac". She gathered the rest of her stuff. She ran off down the hall to her class.

Isaac looked down and noticed a necklace. He picked it up and realized that it belonged to Paige.

She would indeed see him later.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Paige sat with Scott and Stiles.<p>

"But dreams aren't memories", Stiles said.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what", Scott said.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy", Scott said.

"It's because you were bitten. It's different when you're born a werewolf. This is all we've ever known", Paige told him.

"I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel", Scott said.

"Good luck with that", Paige said, "You've already ditched her once".

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out", Stiles said.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked sitting down.

Suddenly a huge of group sat down.

Paige was starting to feel uncomfortable. She looked up and saw Isaac across the room.

He looked up and held up her necklace.

She shot out of her seat.

"Paige!" Stiles called.

She walked over to his table and said, "C'mon".

He got up and followed her out to the Lacrosse field.

"Do you eat out here often?" Isaac asked her.

"No. I normally eat lunch with Scott and Stiles, but there were just too many people. I guess I'm like my brother in that respect. I'd rather be alone than be surrounded by people", she said picking at her sandwich.

"Turn around", Isaac said.

Paige did and she soon felt the familiar weight of her triskele rest against her chest. She turned back around and said, "Thank you. My mother gave it to me, before…"

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother too", Isaac said.

"You didn't lose your whole family", she said.

A few tears left her eyes.

Isaac reached over and whipped them away with his thumb.

The bell rang and Paige sighed.

She gathered up her stuff. "Thank you for returning my necklace Isaac", she said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Paige, do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked as they walked out to his jeep.<p>

"I think you're attractive", she said blushing.

"Uh, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson are talking about going bowling soon. You should come", Stiles said.

"But it would be awkward. I would be the only one without a date", Paige told him.

"You could go with me, so I wouldn't have to sit at home doing nothing", Stiles said.

"I'm really bad at bowling", she lied. She was actually really good.

"You don't have to be good. It would be fun", Stiles said.

"I really don't think it's a good idea for you to drive me home", Paige said changing the subject.

"Your brother doesn't scare me", Stiles said.

Paige gave him a look.

"Okay, so your brother scares me", Stiles said. His eyes got wide and Paige turned around.

"Derek!" she exclaimed.

Derek looked down at Paige and said, "Ready to go?" Derek slipped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the car.

"You didn't have to scare him like that", Paige told him.

"Please. Like he stands a chance with you", Derek said.

"So I'm not allowed to ever have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Not a human", he said.

"I have prefect control", Paige snapped.

Derek and Paige didn't talk for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they heard a police car drive up.<p>

Derek motioned for Paige to be quiet as they listened.

"It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?" the police officer asked.

"Unit 16, it's county property. Order's to make sure it's vacant", the operator said.

Paige and Derek watched from the window.

"I don't - I don't think anyone's home", the police officer said hesitantly.

"For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there", the operator said.

"Copy that", the officer said.

Derek's eyes turned icy blue as he looked at the dog in the back seat.

"Don't do that", the officer hissed.

The dog continued to bark and whine and at one point, tried to get out of the window.

"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming", the officer said and got in his squad car and left.

Shortly after the officer left, Scott walked up. "I know you can hear me. I need your help", Scott said.

Paige and Derek made their way downstairs and Derek opened the front door.

They stepped out onto the front porch.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened", Scott explained.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked. He knew all about what had happened at the school.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked.

"No, but Paige was kind enough to explain it to me", Derek said.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes", Derek said.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes", Derek repeated.

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked.

"Probably", Derek said.

"You're not helping", Paige snapped as Scott leaned against a pillar.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free", Derek said.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you", Derek explained.

"That's it? Just - just go back?" Scott asked him.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked.

"I just want to know if I hurt him", Scott said.

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her", Derek said.

* * *

><p>That night, Paige was bored out of her mind, so she texted Isaac.<p>

**Wanna go bowling?-PH**

**Bowling? Sure. Sounds like fun-IL**

**Meet you there-PH**

Paige got up and ran down the stairs.

Derek stopped her at the front door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out. Scott and some friends are going bowling", she said, "I'll be fine Derek".

He stepped out of her way.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>She got out of her car and Isaac ran up to her. "Hey", she said, "Ready?"<p>

"You have a car?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. My brother just likes to drive me to school", Paige said, "How did you get here?"

"Rode my bike", Isaac said, "I pretty much ride it everywhere".

Paige and Isaac went inside.

Isaac paid for their game and they picked out bowling balls.

"So, you any good at bowling?" Paige asked Isaac.

"Just watch and learn", Isaac said.

"You won't be so cocky when I beat you", Paige said. Paige and Isaac were neck and neck until the very end.

In Isaac's last frame, as Isaac was lining up his shot, Paige snuck up behind him and placed a kiss on his neck. Isaac jumped and threw the ball.

It ended up in the gutter.

"That wasn't fair", Isaac said.

"Who said I play fair?" Paige asked. She grabbed a ball and quickly threw it winning the game. She smirked.

Isaac wrapped his arms around her and leaned in.

"Not here", she said. Her eyes fell to Scott.

Scott knew Stiles had a thing for her.

She took Isaac's hand and led him over to the game section.

"Hold on. I'm good at these", he said pulling her over a crane game.

"Which one do you want?" Isaac asked.

"The wolf", she told him.

He put in a quarter and won it for her.

They went outside to Paige's car.

"I'd better get back before my father comes home", Isaac told her.

"I had fun tonight", Paige said.

"Me too. We should hang out more often", Isaac agreed.

Paige grabbed onto his hoodie and brought him closer to her. She leaned up and kissed him. "See you at school", Paige said and got in her car.

Isaac watched her drive off and hoped his father wouldn't be home when he got back.


	5. Magic Bullet

Chapter 5

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Since the last chapter was mostly Paige/Isaac, here's a chapter focusing mainly on Paige's relationship with her brother and more about where she was after the fire.**

* * *

><p>Paige was sleeping when Derek came bursting into the house yelling her name. She ran down the stairs. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed and grabbed her brother's arm.<p>

He growled.

"Oh shut-up Derek", she snapped. She took a look at the bullet wound. "What kind of bullet is this?" she asked him.

"Wolfsbane", he said.

"Okay, what do we do?" she asked.

"I'll take care of it", Derek said, "Don't worry".

Paige had a feeling that he was lying.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Paige was wary about going to school. "Are you sure you'll be okay until I get back from school?" Paige asked.<p>

"Yeah. I'll meet you after", Derek said.

She kissed Derek's forehead and left for school.

When Paige got to school, Scott and Stiles ran up to her.

She shrugged them off. "Not now guys", she said hurrying to her locker.

There was a note taped to it.

_Good morning beautiful~Isaac_

Paige smiled, but then remembered that her brother could be dying.

* * *

><p>Paige was in class when she caught her brother's scent. She shot out of her seat and grabbed her stuff.<p>

Isaac went after her.

"Not now Isaac. I have to find my brother", she said following the scent. She found Derek shuffling through the hallway.

"Where's Scott?" he asked.

"How should I know?" she asked, "You look horrible".

Derek was sweating and he was pale.

"Scott. It's Paige. Derek's here and I need help", she said, praying that Scott was listening.

The bell rang and Derek covered his ears.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here", she said.

"I need Scott", Derek said.

"And I'll find him!" she yelled.

They went outside to the parking lot and found Stiles' jeep.

Derek let go of Paige and walked out in front of it.

Stiles slammed on the breaks as Derek collapsed to the ground.

Paige ran to the brother's side.

Stiles got out of the jeep as Scott ran over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I was shot", Derek said.

"He's not looking so good, dude", Stiles said.

"Not helping", Paige said holding Derek up.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"He can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet. I tried to help last night, but I can't do anything", Paige explained.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot", Derek snapped.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours", Scott said, as if remembering something.

"What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek asked.

"The one who shot you", Scott said.

Derek's body, while trying to fight through the pain, started to shift. His green eyes started to turn blue.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott said.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek growled.

"Derek, get up!" Scott ordered, "Help me to put him in your car".

Paige and Scott helped Derek up and put him in Stiles' jeep.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used", Derek told Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them", Derek said.

"Why should I help you?" Scott said.

"Because you need him! And he's my brother!" Paige yelled.

"Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here", Scott told Stiles.

"I hate you for this so much", Stiles said.

* * *

><p>As Stiles drove, Paige took Derek's hand and laced her fingers with his.<p>

Derek broke the connection when he took his jacket off.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there", Stiles said.

"Almost where?" Paige asked.

"Your house", Stiles answered.

"What? No, you can't take me there", Derek said.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked.

"Not when I can't protect myself", Derek said.

"I can protect you", Paige said.

"Paige, you're 15", he said.

"And a werewolf too Derek!" she snapped as Stiles pulled over.

"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked.

"No!" Paige said as Derek said, "Not yet. I have a last resort". Paige didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked.

Derek rolled up his sleeve. His wound had gotten worse.

"Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out", Stiles said.

"Start the car. Now", Derek ordered.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead", Stiles ranted.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth", Derek threatened.

Stiles looked at him before starting the car again.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Stiles pulled the car over to talk to Scott.<p>

"Paige, it's gonna be okay", Derek said.

Paige turned her head away as her eyes filled with tears.

"Paige, look at me", Derek said.

She shook her head. "Stop talking Derek", she said, her voice light and airy.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott, "And, by the way, he's starting to smell. Like death. What about your boss?"

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you", Stiles said handing the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it? Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right? Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet", Derek said and hung up.

* * *

><p>They got to the Animal Clinic and Paige helped Derek out of the jeep.<p>

Stiles got a text from Scott. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked.

"Monkshood is another word for wolfsbane", Paige told him.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane", Derek corrected Paige, "He has to bring me the bullet".

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"'Cause I'm gonna die without it", Derek said.

Paige and Stiles led Derek into the examination room, where Derek took off his shirt.

The wound had gotten even worse.

His veins were more pronounced and turning black.

The infection was starting up his arm.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of", Stiles joked.

"Now is not the time Stiles!" Paige snapped, her eyes turning yellow.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me", Derek stated bluntly.

""Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort", Derek said.

"Which is?" Stiles said.

"You're gonna cut off my arm", Derek said holding up a bone saw.

"No! Scott is going to get here in time!" Paige yelled, starting to become hysterical.

"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked picking up the saw.

"It'll heal if it works", Derek said putting a tourniquet around his arm.

"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this", Stiles said.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked annoyed.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles yelled.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head", Derek threatened.

"I swear to all that is holy Stiles, if you cut off my brother's arm, _I'll _be the one ripping your throat out with my teeth!" Paige threatened.

"Okay, you know what; I'm so not buying your threats any…" Stiles said.

Derek grabbed Stiles' shirt and yanked him towards him.

"Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it", Stiles said, "What? What are you doing?"

Derek leaned over the table and threw up a black substance.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"It's my body - Trying to heal itself", Derek said.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it", Stiles said.

"Now. You gotta do it now", Derek said.

"Derek…" Paige said, "Please don't".

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can", Stiles told him.

"Just do it!" Derek yelled.

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles said putting the bone saw on Derek's arm.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, his voice cracking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares", Stiles told him.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

He handed the bullet to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna…" Derek said before collapsing to the floor.

"No. No, no, no, no", Scott said going after the bullet.

Paige dropped on her knees next to her brother.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked freaking out.

"I don't know! I can't reach it", Scott said.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled, "I think he's dying. I think he's dead!"

"He is not dead!" Paige yelled, "I can hear his heartbeat. It's faint, but it's there. I think he's just passed out".

"Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!" Scott yelled.

"Please don't kill me for this Derek", Paige said taking her brother's arm.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"My mother used to do this to wake wolves up", she said. She shifted so her fangs were showing. She leaned down and sunk her fangs into her brother's arm.

Derek yelped in pain and woke up. "Give me…" Derek said and Scott gave him the bullet.

Scott and Paige helped Derek stand up.

"Break the bullet", he said and handed it to Paige.

She broke the bullet open and poured the contents onto the table.

Derek lit it and then scooped it up in his hand. He took a deep breath before pressing it into the bullet hole. He dropped to the floor and screamed in pain. His screams eventually turning into growls.

"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles said excitedly.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain", Derek snapped.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health", Stiles said.

Derek got up and glared at Stiles.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything…" Scott ranted.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are", Scott said.

"Do you know what they did?" Paige asked.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are", Derek said and Paige knew exactly where they were going.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

* * *

><p>They drove to Beacon Crossing Home.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked as they got out of the car.

"Just wait and see", Paige said patting his shoulder.

They went inside and walked into a room.

In the room sat a man in a wheelchair.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"Our uncle. Peter Hale", Paige said.

"Is he - like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He and Paige were the only survivors", Derek explained.

"Why weren't you at school that day?" Scott asked Paige.

"I was helping our mother care for some younger wolves. Peter got me out, but went back in to help the others", Paige explained, "I fled to Brooklyn and stayed with another werewolf family that used to live here in Beacon Hills".

"So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked.

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us", Derek said.

"Well, then - They had a reason", Scott said.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this", Derek said turning Peter around so his burn scars were showing, "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do"

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" a nurse asked them.

"We were just leaving", Derek said.

* * *

><p>When they returned home, Derek confronted Paige.<p>

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Peter got you out?" he asked her.

"Because I didn't think it was important", she told him.

"Did anyone else make it out alive?" he asked.

"No", she lied, "Just me and Peter".

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" he asked.

She cursed him in her head.

He'd always been able to read her like a book.

"Would you quit thinking I'm lying to you Derek!?" she yelled, "Peter got me out and went back in! There was nothing I could do! I was scared the hunters were going to come after me, so I shifted and ran. I ran for several days and found myself in New York. A family took me in. That's where I've been!" Paige's heart rate was up, her skin was flushed, and she was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Paige…it's just…I thought you were dead for 6 years. Do you know the kind of guilt I had to live with? It's my fault. All my fault. I slept with Kate and she killed everyone", Derek said.

"When I get my paws on her, that bitch is dead", Paige growled.


	6. The Tell

Chapter 6

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N- I know this chapter is short, but very many wolfie things happen in this episode. **

* * *

><p>Derek came bursting into Paige's room. "Get up", he said throwing clothes at her.<p>

"Why?" she asked sleepily.

"Don't question, just get up", Derek said and left.

Paige growled and threw on some clothes. She met Derek out by the car.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they picked Scott up and went to the video store.<p>

They climbed up on the roof and watched the police.

Scott looked around at all the damage.

They watched as they wheeled a body out of the store.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked Scott.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott asked.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers", Paige told him, "Out mother used to say it".

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out", Derek said stepping back from the ledge.

Paige and Scott followed him.

They went back to Paige and Derek's house.

"You know, I have a life too", Scott said.

"No, you don't", Derek said going up the stairs.

"Yes, I do!" Scott argued, "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…"

"Part of his pack", Derek corrected.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry", Scott said.

"You're failing chemistry?" Paige asked him.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you", Derek told him.

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott asked.

Paige giggled.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack", Derek told him.

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asked.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him", Derek explained.

"So if I help you - you can stop him?" Scott asked.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful", Derek said.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah, I changed back", Scott answered.

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" Derek asked him. He grabbed Scott's wrist and started to squeeze it until the bones broke.

Scott cried out in pain. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked.

"It'll heal", Derek said.

"It still hurt!" Scott yelled.

"And that's what keeps you human - Pain. Maybe you will survive", Derek said and continued up the stairs.

Paige helped Scott up. "Come on. I'll take you home", she said.

"How?" he asked.

"I have a car", she told him.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Paige found Isaac.<p>

"I'm really sorry about the other day. It was a family emergency", she told him.

"Why does it always seem like you're lying to me?" Isaac asked and Paige's heart stopped.

"Isaac, its complicated", she said.

Isaac slammed his locker door and said, "Well come find me when it stops being complicated".

Her heart broke as Isaac walked away.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder.

She would've jumped if hadn't smelled Derek's scent. She turned to him and said, "Please don't say anything".

Derek sighed and simply hugged his little sister.


	7. Heart Monitor

Chapter 7

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-I know it seems like Paige is just an annoying 15 year old, but she was 9 years old when the Hale House caught fire and she ran away to Brooklyn. In Brooklyn, she was treated like a princess by the family that took her in and she was spoiled. She never had to go through what Derek had to. But I promise she will toughen up going into the second season. And although she wants revenge on the Argents, I promise she won't go completely insane like Peter. **

* * *

><p>A few days later, Paige walked up to Scott in the hallway.<p>

"If you keep muttering to yourself, people are going to think you're crazy", she told him.

"You know, your brother is being very cryptic", he said, "He attacks me in a parking garage, proceeds to break my phone, and then shows up in my room".

"Derek does what he pleases", Paige said.

"What does a spiral mean? Derek won't tell me. He says it's nothing", Scott said.

"And it is nothing", Paige lied perfectly.

"Paige, come on", Scott said.

"You don't want to know", she said and walked off as the bell rang. She skidded into English.

"Pleasure of you to join us Ms. Hale", the teacher said.

Paige froze when she noticed the only seat open was next to Isaac. She sat down and didn't look at him. She noticed he hissed when he moved and kept rubbing his ribs. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Lacrosse", he said.

Paige had a feeling he was lying, but lacrosse was a violent sport, so she didn't press.

When the bell rang, Isaac shot out of his seat.

Paige sighed and packed up her stuff.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, she sat with Scott and Stiles like usual.<p>

"Deciding to eat with us did you?" Stiles asked.

"I already told you. I don't like big groups. I was uncomfortable", she snapped.

They sat at a table so close to Lydia and Allison, that Scott tried to hide behind his history book.

"I think the book's making it more obvious. Besides, she's reading, anyway", Stiles said.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked him.

"I think so", Stiles said biting into his apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked.

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek", Stiles said and Paige smacked him on the arm.

"Jeez woman!" Stiles snapped.

"That's _my _brother we're talking about here. Watch what you say", Paige scolded him, "Teaching someone who's bitten isn't easy".

"Okay, yeah, you teach me", Scott said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda", Stiles said.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda", Scott said going with whatever Stiles was saying.

"Your Yoda I will be", Stiles said, his imitation really bad.

Paige giggled as Scott shook his head.

"I said it backwards", Stiles said realizing.

"Yeah, I - I know", Scott said.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh - huh. Oh, yeah", Stiles said grabbing his stuff and getting up.

As Paige was packing her stuff up, she caught Isaac's eye for a second. She could smell the jealously rolling off of him. She quickly looked away and followed Stiles out of the lunch room.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Paige, Stiles, and Scott went out to the lacrosse field.<p>

Paige was there to merely supervise in case Scott got out of control.

"Okay. Now - put this on", Stiles said handing Scott a heart monitor.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I borrowed it", Stiles said.

"Stole it", Scott corrected.

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day", Stiles told him.

"Isn't that coach's phone?" Scott asked.

"That, I stole", Stiles admitted.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate", Stiles said.

"Yeah, but your heart rate is more likely to rise when you're aroused", Paige said, "So unless you want to wolf out during sex…"

"Paige?" Stiles asked.

"Hmm?" she asked him.

"Too much information", Stiles told her.

"I hate to break up your lover's quarrel…" Scott said smiling.

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles snapped.

After Scott put the heart rate monitor on, Stiles duct taped his wrists together.

"Yeah, because that's going to hold him", Paige said.

"Can you be positive for once in your life?" Stiles asked her.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period", Scott said.

"All right. You ready?" Stiles asked.

"No", Scott said.

"Remember, don't get angry", Stiles told him.

Paige took a spot on the grass.

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea", Scott muttered.

Stiles scooped up one ball and hit Scott.

Scott groaned.

Stiles scooped up another one and hit Scott again.

"Oh, man. Okay, that one - kind of hurt", Scott groaned.

"Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm", Stiles told him.

"Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face…" Scott muttered to himself as he was hit with more balls.

Stiles hit Scott a few more times.

"Aah! Son of a bitch!" Scott yelled.

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving", Stiles joked.

"Wonder why", Scott said.

"Don't get angry", Stiles reminded him.

"I'm not getting angry", Scott told Stiles.

Stiles continued to hit Scott with balls.

"Stop. Just - can we just hold…" Scott said and dropped to his knees.

Paige could hear his heart rate rising.

Scott ripped the duct tape and banged his fists on the ground.

"Scott?" Stiles asked.

Paige ran over to him.

Stiles walked over to the two. "Scott, you started to change", Stiles said.

"From anger. But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt", Scott told him, panting.

"So it is anger, then. Derek's right", Stiles said.

"See? My brother knows what he's talking about", Paige said.

"I can't be around Allison", Scott said.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked him.

"No, because she makes me weak", Scott said.

"She's your anchor Scott. An anchor keeps us human. For my brother, it's anger. Allison can be _your _anchor", Paige told him.

"And what's your anchor?" Stiles asked.

"My brother", Paige said, "I'll meet you guys in Econ".

* * *

><p>Paige was the first one of the group to make it to Econ, the only class she didn't share with Isaac.<p>

Stiles started to sit down behind Scott, but Allison beat him to it. Stiles took a seat behind Paige, who was sitting next to Scott.

Paige slouched in her seat and her shirt moved down, exposing the top of her tattoo.

"What is that?" Stiles asked.

She pulled her shirt up and said, "Nothing. It's nothing". She spaced out for a few minutes until Coach Finstock said, "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh – McCall".

"What?" Scott asked.

"The reading", Coach repeated.

"Last night's reading?" Scott asked.

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Coach asked.

"What?" Scott asked getting annoyed.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?" Coach asked.

"Very", Scott muttered.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked him.

"Uh - I think I forgot", Scott said.

Coach continued to berate Scott and Paige could hear his heart rate rising.

Both Stiles and her were afraid Scott was going to shift in class.

Slowly his heart rate returned to normal.

Stiles and Paige looked over and saw Allison holding Scott's hand.

Deep inside, Paige's wolf howled for her mate.

When class was over, Paige quickly left the classroom. She needed to calm down her wolf, before she got out of control. She quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" the person on the other end said, "Paige, what's wrong?"

"My wolf", she said, "I miss you".

"I miss you too P.H.", the person said.

She smiled at the nickname. "I have to go", she told them, "I just needed to hear you".

"If I could be there, I would be. You know that Paige", they said.

"I know. I'll talk to you later", she said.

"I'll be awaiting your call", they said and hung up.

Paige took a deep breath and pushed her wolf back down. She made her way to the front of the school and her brother's car drove up. She got in and said, "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>They walked through the halls to Peter's room. They entered and Derek sat on the bed.<p>

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just - Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" Derek asked. He paused a moment before continuing. "Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything", Derek said, his anger rising, "Say something!"

"Let him go. You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?" the nurse asked.

"Got a better method?" Derek asked her.

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time", the nurse said.

"I don't have any more time", Derek said storming out of the room.

"I apologize for my brother", Paige said.

"It's quite okay miss", the nurse said, "I've dealt with him for 6 years".

Paige looked at Peter.

"Try talking to him. He might not be able to respond, but he still understands what you're saying", the nurse told Paige.

The nurse left and closed the door.

Paige knelt down in front of her uncle. "Uncle Peter? It's me Paige. I know I never thanked you for saving me, so I'm doing it now", she said. She took one of Peter's hands in her own. "When I get my hands on the Argents, I promise you they will pay for what they did to our family", she said. She got up and kissed his head. She left the room and found Derek waiting for her. "What?" she asked him.

He reached out and whipped away a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"It's just so hard to see him this way and not being able to do anything about it", she growled.

"Come on. The night's not over yet", Derek said leading her to the car.

Tucked into his windshield wipers was a sheet of paper.

Derek opened it and looked at it.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

Derek said nothing and got in the car.

* * *

><p>Their next stop was the Animal Clinic.<p>

The sign read closed, but Derek and Paige entered anyway.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit. Can I help you?" Deaton asked, noticing the two werewolves.

"Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek asked him.

"Excuse me? What animal?" Deaton asked.

"Three months ago. The deer", Derek said. He opened the paper and showed Deaton. "You remember this?" Derek asked him.

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it", Deaton answered.

"What'd you tell 'em?" Derek asked.

"I told them no", Deaton told him.

The two Hale's noticed the jump in his heart rate.

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked him.

"Hear what?" Deaton asked.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising", Paige answered.

"Excuse me?" Deaton asked.

"It's the sound of you lying", Derek said. Derek grabbed Deaton and proceeded to beat him until he was unconscious. Derek tied him to a chair and the two siblings waited for him to wake up. "Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked once Deaton had woken up.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket", Deaton said.

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying", Derek said grabbing Deaton's neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Deaton said.

Derek lifted Deaton and the chair off the ground.

"What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Deaton asked.

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting", Derek told him.

"What are you doing?" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton yelled.

Derek set Deaton down and punched him again.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott yelled running over to Derek.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't", Derek explained.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott asked him.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied", Derek snapped.

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott asked him.

"We're about to find out", Derek said. Derek pulled his fist back to hit Deaton again, but Scott wolfed out and grabbed his arm.

Scott growled and said, "Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry".

Derek paced around the room, while Scott cleaned Deaton up. Derek, fed up of waiting, walked over to Scott. "Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"Just give me an hour", Scott said.

"Then what?" Derek asked.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot", Scott said and left.

Derek sighed and untied Deaton. He carried him to the car, where he put him in the back seat.

* * *

><p>Derek and Paige pulled up to the school and got out of the car.<p>

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back", Derek said.

The two boys looked in.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable", Stiles said.

Scott and Stiles started to head towards the school.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right", Scott said and continued walking.

A few minutes later, Paige and Derek heard a howl that sounded like a dying cat.

"You've got to be kidding me", Derek sighed.

The second howl sounded like the real thing and would've turned any beta's eyes yellow had he been an alpha.

"I'm gonna kill both of you", Derek said, when Scott and Stiles came out of the school, "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Not to mention any werewolf in the state", Paige said.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud", Scott said.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME", Stiles said.

"Shut up", Derek said listening.

Paige could hear growling.

"Don't be such a sour wolf", Stiles said.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked.

"What?" Derek said turning back to the car, "I didn't do anything".

The alpha suddenly appeared behind Derek and blood started coming out of his mouth.

Stiles and Scott grabbed Paige and ran inside of the school.

"DEREK!" Paige screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Is that jealously I'm detecting? Does Paige already have a mate? If she does, does she know who he is? Who is the person on the phone? Is Derek dead? Tune in to find out. <strong>


	8. Night School

Chapter 8

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-I've posted a poll on my profile for this story. Go and vote! I feel like Paige is toughening up in this chapter and realizing she's not going to have Derek around all the time. Longest chapter so far!**

* * *

><p>Paige continued to scream her brother's name and bang on the door.<p>

Stiles grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the door.

"Let me go! I have to get to Derek!" she yelled.

"Derek's dead Paige", Stiles said.

"No he's not", she said, tears streaming down her face. She dissolved into tears.

Stiles gently lowered them to the floor.

With Derek dead, Paige had no one left.

"Stiles! Help me!" Scott yelled, trying to keep the doors closed.

Stiles got up, leaving the broken she-wolf on the ground.

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott yelled.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles asked.

"Grab something!" Scott yelled.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Anything!" Scott yelled.

Stiles got up and looked outside.

"No", Scott told him.

"Yes", Stiles said.

"Stiles, no, don't", Scott said trying to stop him.

Stiles went outside.

Scott watched as the alpha emerged from behind Stiles' jeep. "Run! Stiles! Stiles!" Scott yelled.

Stiles ran back inside the school.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" Scott asked.

Stiles put the bolt cutters on the doors.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked.

"Probably not", Stiles said.

Paige pushed the two boys aside and used her werewolf strength to bend the metal around the handles of the doors. "Now it'll hold longer", she said. She turned around, her eyes now yellow. "Now come on", she said.

They heard a wolf howl and all three of them took off for the nearest classroom.

"The desk. Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out", Stiles told Scott.

"I know", Scott said.

"It's your boss", Stiles told him.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss", Stiles repeated.

"No", Scott argued.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf", Stiles said.

"That can't be", Scott argued.

"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles asked him.

"It's not him", Scott repeated.

"He killed Derek", Stiles said.

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead", Scott said.

"Scott's right Stiles", Paige said.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next", Stiles said.

"Oh my god Stiles! We're werewolves. We can heal from pretty much any severe injury", Paige growled.

"Yeah, except for wolfsbane bullets", Stiles said.

"We all have our weaknesses Stiles. At least we're not pathetic, weak humans", Paige snapped.

"Okay!" Scott yelled, breaking up the fight, "Just - What do we do?"

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles suggested.

They rushed over to the windows and Scott tried opening them.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate – controlled", Stiles said.

"Then we break it", Scott told them.

"Which will make a lot of noise", Stiles said.

"Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast", Scott said.

Paige and Scott looked over at Stiles' jeep.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Paige asked him.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong", Stiles said.

"It's bent", Scott said.

"What, like, dented?" Stiles asked.

"No, I mean bent", Scott told him.

"What the hell…?" Stiles asked.

Suddenly something came crashing through the window.

The three of them ducked down.

"That's my battery", Stiles said looking up. Stiles started to get up.

"Don't", Scott told him.

"We have to move", Stiles said.

"He could be right outside", Scott whispered.

"He _is_ right outside", Stiles told him.

"Just let me take a look", Scott said. Scott got on his knees and looked outside.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"No", Scott said.

"Move now?" Stiles asked.

"Move now", Scott agreed.

The three of them left the classroom.

"This way", Scott said.

"No, no, no, no", Stiles said grabbing him.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Somewhere without windows", Stiles said.

"Stiles, if you hadn't noticed, every single room in this building has windows", Paige hissed.

"Or somewhere with less windows", Stiles said.

"The locker room", Scott suggested.

"Yeah", Stiles said.

The three of them quickly made their way to the locker room.

The only scent Paige could smell was Isaac's.

She shook her head.

Now was not the time to be thinking about a boy.

"Call your dad", Scott told Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off", Scott explained.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked.

"They have guns", Scott said.

"But Paige is right, Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles asked him.

"Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it", Scott said.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile", Stiles told him.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car", Stiles said.

"And him", the two werewolves said.

"Fine. Whatever", Stiles said. Stiles reached for the doorknob, but Scott stopped him. "What?" Stiles asked.

"I think I heard something", Scott said.

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Quiet", Paige hissed.

"Hide", Scott told them.

Stiles immediately went for a locker.

"No, no, Stiles. No", Scott said. He sighed, before climbing into one himself.

The she-wolf growled and climbed into one too.

They stood quietly in their lockers for a few minutes as someone walked around the locker room.

Paige suddenly heard, "Son of a bitch!" She came out of her locker and saw a janitor.

"Quiet!" Stiles told him.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out", the janitor told them.

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles asked.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right Now", the janitor ordered. The janitor shoved them out of the locker room.

"God, just one second to explain", Stiles said getting frustrated.

"Just shut up and go", the janitor said. The janitor was suddenly yanked back into the room and the door slammed shut. The janitor yelled in pain and blood appeared on the glass of the door.

Scott tried to get the door open to help him, but Stiles grabbed him.

"Go! Go!" he yelled and they took off again.

They ran for the nearest exit.

Scott pushed on the door, but it wouldn't move.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked.

"It's a dumpster", Scott said managing to push the door open a little bit.

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me", Stiles said, ramming the door with his body.

"Stop!" Scott yelled pulling him away from the door.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school", Stiles told him as they walked down the hallway.

"We're not going to die", Scott said.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles asked.

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack", Scott told him.

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's - that's beautiful", Stiles said.

"Then why does it want just you?" Paige asked him.

Scott stopped and noticed that it was looking at them.

It ran across the roof and crashed through the glass in front of them.

The three turned the opposite way and ran.

* * *

><p>They made it down to the basement.<p>

Scott peered around the lockers they were hiding behind.

"What?" Stiles mouthed.

"Go", Scott breathed.

They heard growling.

"All right, we have to do something", Stiles said.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something", Stiles suggested.

The growling was getting louder.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked Stiles.

Stiles took keys out of his pocket and threw them in the room they were standing near.

The Alpha ran in the room and Stiles slammed the door.

"The desk. Come on, the desk!" Stiles yelled.

Paige helped Scott push the desk in front of the door.

The Alpha tried to get out, but the desk wouldn't allow him too.

"He can't get out!" Paige said.

The three of them sighed in relief.

"Come on, get across. Come on!" Stiles said as the Alpha rammed the door again.

"What?" Scott asked. Scott quickly jumped over the desk.

Stiles leaned in towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked him.

"I just wanna get a look at It", Stiles told him.

"Are you crazy?" Scott hissed.

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out", Stiles said. He climbed up on the desk. "Yeah, that's right, we got you…" Stiles taunted.

"Will you shut up!" Scott yelled.

"I'm not scared of this thing. I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any…" Stiles said.

There was a loud crash as the Alpha made his way into the ceiling.

The three took off running again.

* * *

><p>They were running, when suddenly the two teen wolves heard something.<p>

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Paige asked.

"Hear what?" Stiles asked.

"It sounds like a phone ringing", Scott said.

"What?" Stiles asked, not understanding.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone", Scott said.

"What's Allison doing here?" Paige asked.

Scott took Stiles' phone and called Allison.

The three then made their way to the lobby.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked her.

"Because you asked me to", Allison said, "Um…why does Paige have blood on her shirt?"

Paige looked down and noticed her shirt was covered in her brother's blood. She shrieked and struggled to get her shirt off, leaving her in a white tank top. Paige looked like she was about to freak out again, so Stiles gathered her in his arms, trying to soothe the she-wolf.

Stiles ran his hands up and down her bare arms and Paige's wolf purred.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked Scott.

"Because I didn't", Scott told her.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson, did", Allison told him.

"Jackson's here too?" Scott asked.

"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked as her phone started to ring again.

Lydia and Jackson came through the other set of doors.

"Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia asked.

They were quiet as they listened to the footsteps above them.

"Run!" Scott yelled.

They ran up the stairs and into the cafeteria.

"Help me get this in front of the door", Scott said as Stiles looked at the windows.

"Scott, wait, not here", Stiles said.

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Allison asked.

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked.

"Will you just help me?" Scott snapped, "The chairs, stack the chairs".

They started to stack the chairs and put them on the milk container.

"Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?" Stiles said trying to get their attention.

He finally got fed up and yelled, "Hello!"

Everyone turned to him.

"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" he asked.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison asked him.

"Somebody killed the janitor", Stiles said.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead", Stiles said.

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked.

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed…" Lydia said, starting to realize.

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion", Jackson snapped.

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison said, starting to really freak out.

"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us", Scott said.

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia asked.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale", Scott said.

Paige's wolf threatened to break through so she could rip the other werewolf's throat out.

Stiles' mouth dropped open.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw him", Scott said.

"The mountain li…" Lydia said starting to lose it.

"No, Derek killed them", Scott repeated.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister", Scott said.

Everyone looked at Paige.

She hid herself in Stiles' shirt.

"The bus driver?" Allison asked.

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too", Scott said.

"Call the cops", Jackson said.

"No", Stiles said.

"Wh - what do you mean "No?"" Jackson asked.

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with", Stiles said, going along with Scott's lie.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him", Jackson suggested.

"I'm calling", Lydia said and pulled out her phone.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec…" Stiles said.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me", Lydia said.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested", Lydia said.

"Okay, then call again", Allison said.

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here", Stiles said.

"What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked.

Everyone's eyes fell on Scott.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No. I mean, I don't know", Scott said.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled.

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles asked. Stiles led Paige and Scott over to a corner.

"If we weren't here, I'd shift and rip your throat out", Paige hissed.

"Paige is right. Throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done", Stiles said.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off", Scott rambled.

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles asked.

"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something", Scott said.

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked.

"No! Derek said it wants revenge", Scott said.

"He's right. That's what the spiral means", Paige said.

"Against who?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's family?" Scott suggested and Paige's blood ran cold. It couldn't be, could it? "Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it", Stiles said.

"Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson asked.

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him", Scott pleaded.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive", Stiles said starting to walk away.

"All right, give me the phone", Jackson said lunging for Stiles.

Stiles punched him in the jaw.

"Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?" Allison asked him.

Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed the number. "Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school", Stiles said and hung up.

The Alpha started to bang on the cafeteria doors.

"Oh my god", Lydia said hiding behind Jackson.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell", Stiles said.

"Which only goes up", Scott said.

"Up is better than here", Paige said.

They all took off as the banging continued.

* * *

><p>The only classroom they found open was the chemistry classroom.<p>

All of them were breathing heavily.

They held their breath as the Alpha watched past the classroom.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap", Jackson answered.

"Five? I barely fit in the back", Allison said.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention", Stiles said.

"What about this?" Scott asked. He pulled Stiles and Paige over to a door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds", Scott said.

"That's a deadbolt", Stiles told him.

"The janitor has a key", Scott said.

"You mean his body has it", Stiles said.

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood", Scott said.

"Are you insane?" Paige hissed.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles asked.

"I'm getting the key", Scott said.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here", Scott said.

"You can't go out there unarmed", Allison said.

Paige snorted, but quickly covered it up as a cough.

He grabbed a pointing stick.

They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, it's better than nothing", Scott said, putting on a show for the humans.

"There's gotta be something else", Stiles said.

"There is", Lydia said looking at the chemicals.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked.

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting Molotov cocktail", Lydia said.

"Self – igniting…" Stiles said.

"Molotov cocktail. What? I read it somewhere", Lydia said.

"We don't have a key for that either", Stiles sighed.

Jackson rolled his eyes and broke the glass to the chemical cabinet.

As Lydia and Jackson made the self-igniting Molotov cocktail, Paige stared at the moon outside, ignoring the silly teenage drama happening behind her.

Stiles walked up behind her and put his jacket around her bare shoulders.

"Thanks", she said.

"I saw your tattoo. What is it?" he asked.

"It's called a triskele. Derek has the same one", she told him, "Each spiral represents something. It's different for different people. My family treats it like our family symbol".

Suddenly, they heard a howl.

Paige doubled over and felt her body shift. "Stiles", she whimpered. She fought the urge to go to the Alpha.

Jackson cried out in pain and grabbed his neck.

When the howl was over, Paige collapsed to the floor, shaking. "I can shift back, Scott won't be able to", Paige told Stiles.

"I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay", Jackson said.

"That didn't sound okay at all", Allison said.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked.

Paige lifted herself off the floor and walked over to Jackson. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the wall. She looked at the marks on his neck.

They carried Derek's scent.

"Bitch, get off of me!" Jackson yelled.

Paige let him go.

"I said I'm fine", Jackson said.

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened", Lydia said.

"As if you actually care", Jackson snapped.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles asked.

They suddenly heard sirens. They all ran over to the window.

* * *

><p>They all exited the school.<p>

Paige ran over to her brother's car and found it unlocked. She opened the passenger door and opened the glove compartment.

In it, she found his keys.

She shut the door and leaned up against the car.

Stiles walked over to her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Why did you attack Jackson like that?" Stiles asked.

"Because he's been marked", she told him.

"Marked? What do you mean marked?" he asked.

"Sometimes humans can be a part of packs too. The werewolf marks them on the back of the neck", she explained, "They carried Derek's scent".

"Why would Derek mark Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling. I also think I know who the Alpha is", Paige said.

* * *

><p><strong>Teen wolf trivia game! What does the triskele mean to Paige and her family?<strong>

**What's your prize? A cute little Paige/Isaac moment from the next part of this series. **


	9. Lunatic

Chapter 9

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Short chapter I know, but Derek's not really in this episode... Also, don't forget to go vote in the poll on my profile page. Who do you want Paige's mate to be? Stiles, Scott, Another OC, Isaac, or Aiden?**

* * *

><p>Stiles offered for Paige to stay at his place, but she really just wanted to go home.<p>

When she arrived home and got out of Derek's car. She smelled him. She quickly ran in the house yelling her brother's name.

Derek appeared at the top of the stairs.

She bounded up the stairs and hugged her brother.

He hissed slightly in pain.

"I'm so glad you're okay", she told him, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Why are you wearing Stiles' jacket?" he asked.

"He let me borrow it. Your blood was all over my shirt", she said, "There's something else too. Stiles and Scott told the police it was you in the school, so we need to get out of here".

The two siblings packed their stuff.

"Where are we going?" Derek asked.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to an abandoned subway station.<p>

"Found this a couple of weeks ago", she told him, "I've tried to make it more…homier". She led him inside. She had managed to find a couch.

"We're going to live here?" Derek asked.

"Just until things blow over. They're going to be watching the house and school is cancelled until Monday", Paige told him, "But we probably should start looking for an apartment or something".

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around and Paige was nervous.<p>

She was once again going to look like the Beacon Hills murderer's little sister. She drove to school and sure enough, everyone moved out of the way as she walked through the school. She went to her locker and breathed in through her nose, trying to keep calm.

Two arms wrapped around her waist.

She immediately relaxed and turned around. She looked up into two ocean blue eyes.

Isaac didn't say anything.

Paige hugged him back.

"It'll be okay", he told her.

Paige couldn't speak. She just wanted a semi-normal teenage life.

"Her brother murdered all those people"-"Freak", two girls said as they walked past.

"Paige", Isaac said.

"No. It's fine. I'm fine", Paige lied. She turned and slammed her locker. She stormed through the halls to her class.

By lunchtime, Paige had had all the humiliation she could take. She left school and went to the subway station.

"Why aren't you in school?" Derek asked her.

"Not now Derek", she said and went to her private subway car.

Derek could hear her crying. He followed her. He found her on the floor of the train car. He walked over to her and placed her in his lap.

No words were said as Derek cradled his little sister to his chest while she cried.

* * *

><p>That night, the two siblings went running through the woods.<p>

Derek suddenly picked up on Scott's scent and Paige followed.

They found Scott on top of a car.

Derek tackled him and they rolled around on the ground. "Stop! Scott, stop!" Derek yelled.

The two continued to fight until Derek pinned Scott and roared in his face.

Scott stopped struggling and scooted back from Derek.

The two siblings shifted back into human form as Scott looked at his hand.

"What's happening to me?" Scott asked.

"Exactly what he wants to happen", Derek told him.

* * *

><p>Derek and Paige helped Scott back to his house.<p>

They turned to leave, but Scott said, "Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true", Derek told him.

"Well, what is it?" Scott asked.

"You have to kill the one that bit you", Derek answered.

"Kill the Alpha?" Scott asked.

"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him", Derek said.

* * *

><p>On the walk home, Paige asked Derek, "Why did you tell Scott that?"<p>

"Because he wanted to know", Derek told her.

"Really? Are you sure you didn't do it for your own reasons?" she asked.

"Paige", Derek sighed.

"Look at me and tell me the truth Derek", she said grabbing his arm, "Are you going after the Alpha for Scott or yourself?"

"How could you ask me that?!" Derek hissed.

"Derek! You marked Jackson!" she yelled.

"I want to be an alpha okay!?" Derek yelled back, "It's not fair that Laura got it and I didn't".

"The universe makes its own rules Derek. You know that", she said softly.

Derek shook her off and kept walking.

She just wished that Derek would be open with her like he used to be before the fire.


	10. Wolf's Bane

Chapter 10

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N- Guys, I need your help. I was originally planning to have Paige's mate be another OC, but now I'm not so sure. This is why I need you guys to vote, vote, vote. So far it looks like Isaac-1, Aiden-1, and Another OC-2, so if you wanna see your favorite guy win, go vote! It's up on my profile page!**

* * *

><p>"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him!" Paige growled.<p>

"Don't you mean paws?" Stiles asked her.

She gave him a glare that could rival her brothers.

"Sorry", Stiles said from the passenger seat.

"Faster?" Scott asked.

"Much faster", Stiles said looking out the back window.

Scott sped up a little bit.

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here", Stiles told him.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us", Scott snapped.

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" Stiles yelled.

"Yeah. And I'll kill you", Paige growled.

Scott kicked it up a gear and sped up.

Stiles looked back. "They're gone", he said. He turned on the police radio he had and they heard, "All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works".

"Hurry up Scott! We've got to get there before the police do!" Paige yelled.

They sped into the Iron Works.

Stiles threw open the door and yelled, "Get in!" Stiles jumped in the backseat with Paige and Derek got in the passenger seat.

"Told you, you should've let me drive the car", she snapped at her brother.

He gave her a warning growl.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked him.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek snapped.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes!" Derek yelled, "He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up".

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs…" Stiles said and Derek glared at him.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state", Derek snapped.

"She told you", Stiles sighed.

"Of course I told him!" Paige growled.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it", Scott said.

"All right! How did you find him?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at them and then looked away.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, both of us", Stiles said, causing Derek to glare at him again, "Or just him. I'll be back here".

"Look the last time I talked to Laura, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris", Derek said.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked, before Paige yanked him back.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet", Derek said.

"What's the second?" Scott asked.

"Some kind of symbol", Derek said taking a picture out of his jacket.

Scott looked over at it and sighed.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked him.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace", he said hitting the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>"This is gonna be impossible, you know", Scott said the next morning as they walked into school.<p>

Derek was hiding out in the subway station.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles asked.

"How?" Scott asked him.

"It's easy. You just say, "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?"" Stiles joked.

"You're not helping", Paige told him.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles suggested.

"She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott asked.

"That's why you ease - that's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side; remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace", Stiles said. He noticed the far-off expression on Scott's face. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah", Scott said, causing Paige to roll her eyes.

"All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?" Stiles said.

Paige looked down the hall and noticed Isaac at his locker.

"Paige, you coming?" Stiles asked her.

"Yeah, I have to get something from my locker though. I'll meet up with you later", she told him. She went to her locker to switch out her books. When she shut her locker door, Isaac stood there. She yanked him towards her and tilted her head up.

Isaac leaned down and kissed her.

Paige's inner wolf purred. Paige pulled away and took in his scent, her eyes turning yellow behind her closed eyelids.

He always smelled so earthy.

Suddenly Scott came running up to her.

She reined her wolf in and opened her eyes.

He nervously looked from Isaac to Paige. "We've got a problem", he said.

She looked up at Isaac. "I'll talk to you later", she said. She leaned up and gave Isaac a short kiss before leaving with Scott.

They found Stiles.

"It's Jackson. He knows", Scott said.

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea", Scott told him.

"Did he say it out loud - the word?" Stiles asked.

"What word?" Scott asked.

"Werewolf. Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?" Paige asked him.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly", Scott said.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" Stiles asked.

"How about Allison's father?" Scott suggested.

"Okay, it's bad", Stiles agreed.

"I need a cure. Right now", Scott told him.

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know", Scott said.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" Paige asked.

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though", Stiles said.

"We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game", Scott reminded him.

"I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Stiles asked.

"She's in my next class", Scott said.

"Get the necklace", Stiles reminded him and walked off.

Paige went after him. "So what's this plan of yours?" she asked him.

"Why would I tell you?" Stiles asked.

"Because if it involves my brother, I deserve to know", she said.

Stiles smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, Paige sat with Scott and Stiles as usual, although she wanted to sit with Isaac, but she didn't want him mixed up in all this.<p>

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asked.

"Not exactly", Scott said.

"Ah. What happened?" Stiles asked.

"She told me not to talk to her. At all", Scott said.

"Harsh", Paige said.

"So she's not giving you the necklace…" Stiles said.

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott snapped.

"Well, did you find anything else out?" Stiles said.

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic", Scott said.

They suddenly heard a deep growl.

Scott growled back, "Especially she-wolves".

"Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened", Stiles said.

"What's plan "B"?" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing", Stiles told him.

"You can't deny that it's a good idea", Paige said.

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott asked.

"My dad put him on a 24 - hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you", Stiles said.

Scott froze. "Stiles, he's watching us", Scott said.

Paige had enough of the Jackson vs. Scott for one day. She wanted some peace and quiet. She got up and went to Lacrosse field.

"Thought I'd find you out here", Isaac's voice said.

She smiled up at him.

He sat down with his food tray. He picked up a strawberry and placed it in front of her.

She took a bite of it and licked her lips. She noticed Isaac's eyes looking at her lips. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Her heart rate went through the roof and she could feel her body start to shift. Her claws grew and lightly scratched Isaac's scalp, causing him to moan.

The sound made Paige shudder.

The bell rang and Paige reluctantly pulled away.

She kept her eyes closed until she felt her body shift back. She opened her eyes and found Isaac's blue eyes cloudy and hazed over. She wanted Isaac, but he was human. She could hurt him and she hated it. She packed up her stuff and kissed him one last time, leaving him wanting more.

Both of them were unaware of the red eyes watching them.

She found Scott and Stiles.

The two teens took in her appearance.

Her flushed face, mussed hair, and swollen pink lips. "Not a word", she threatened.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Paige went home with Stiles.<p>

When they walked through the front door, no one was home.

Stiles led her to his room and threw his book bag on the floor. He went to his laptop and they heard Stiles' father call his name. He turned and said, "Yo, D—Derek".

Derek motioned for him to be quiet and get rid of his dad.

"What'd you say?" his father asked him.

"What? I said "Yo - d – dad", Stiles lied.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game", his dad said.

"My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh – Good", Stiles said stalling.

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you", his dad said.

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud - of myself", Stiles said.

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?" Stiles asked.

Unable to listen to anymore, Paige messed up her hair. "Stiles", she said, making her voice light and airy.

"Who was that?" his father asked.

Paige slipped up behind Stiles.

"Dad, you remember Paige", Stiles said.

"Yes, what is she doing here?" he asked.

"I'm helping her with some school work", Stiles lied.

"Well, just…be careful", he said, causing the two teens to blush, "I'll see you later".

Stiles hurriedly closed the door, only to be slammed up against it by Derek.

"I'm sor - oh!" Stiles yelped.

"If you say one word…" Derek threatened.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy", Stiles said hitting Derek on the arm.

Derek looked down at the place where Stiles hit him and then let Stiles go. He straightened his jacket and Stiles did the same to Derek.

As Stiles was walking away, Derek lunged at him.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles gasped.

Paige thumped her brother on the back. "Be nice", she whispered, "He's trying to help".

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there", Stiles said.

"So?" Derek asked.

"So it wasn't Scott", Stiles said.

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can", Stiles said. He left to go call his lab partner Danny.

Paige was surprised that Derek hadn't said anything about Isaac's scent being on her.

When Danny showed up, Paige spaced out thinking about the kiss with Isaac earlier. She loved the way he made her heart race like no other guy did. She didn't come out of it, until Danny said, "There. The text was sent from a computer. This one". She walked over to the group of guys.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right", Stiles said.

The name read: Melissa McCall.

* * *

><p>Scott sent a picture to Stiles about the necklace. Scott was on speaker.<p>

The three of them were sitting in the jeep in front of the hospital.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing", Stiles told him.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something", Derek said grabbing the phone.

"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing", Scott told him, "And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line. Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start".

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks", Stiles said.

Paige took the phone from him and said, "And tell Isaac I'm sorry about missing his game. I'll make it up to him later".

Derek growled at that statement. He turned to Stiles. "You're not gonna make it", Derek told him.

"I know", Stiles said.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either", Derek said.

"Not till we find out the truth", Stiles told him.

"By the way, one more thing", Derek said. He grabbed Stiles' head and banged against his steering wheel.

"Oh, God! What the hell was…?" Stiles asked.

"You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Derek snapped.

Stiles got out and Paige went after him.

"Paige!" Derek yelled.

She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had.

Stiles and her searched the entire hospital and found no trace of Scott's mother. "Yeah, I said I can't find her", Stiles said.

They walked by her uncle's room and Paige froze.

"Stiles", she whispered.

He looked in the room.

There sat an empty wheelchair.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either", Stiles said, "He's not here. He's gone, Derek".

"Stiles…" Paige said, "I think my theory was right..."

They both turned and saw Peter standing there.

"You must be Stiles", he said smoothly, "Hello again Paige".

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over", the nurse said.

"You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die", Stiles stuttered.

Paige pulled Stiles behind her and growled at Peter.

"Pretty little Paige grew a backbone", Peter said.

Derek showed up and elbowed the nurse in the face knocking her out cold.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse", Peter said.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people", Derek snapped, "Get out of the way. You too Paige".

"Oh, damn", Stiles said ducking into the room.

Paige stood by her brother's side as Peter walked towards them.

"Always loyal aren't we, Paige?" Peter asked, "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?"

Derek growled and shoved Paige out of the way.

Stiles scrambled over to her as Derek and Peter fought.

"My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct", Peter said as he dragged Derek down the hallway with his hand on his neck.

Paige got up and walked up behind Peter. She got ready to pounce, but Peter whipped around and grabbed her by the neck too.

"That's not very kind of you. Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders?" Peter asked and slammed her into a wall.

"Paige!" Derek yelled.

Peter dropped Derek and grabbed a set of keys off the nurse's body.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked punching him.

Peter head butted Derek and said, "I want understanding".

He kicked Derek in the chest and sent him flying down the hall. He landed on his stomach and weakly tried to get up.

Paige had gotten back up, claws out. She slashed at Peter's back, causing him to cry out in pain.

He grabbed her and threw her into the wall behind Derek.

The wall broke and splinters covered Paige's neck and back.

Derek growled and struggled to get to his feet.

"Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that", Peter told them.

Derek got up and tried to punch Peter again.

Peter grabbed his hand and twisted it back, bones popping and breaking. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you", Peter said and threw Derek through the glass of the nurse's station.

Derek groaned in pain.

Paige struggled to get up.

"You're so pathetic Derek. Your sister figured it out before you even did", Peter said.

"What?" Derek wheezed.

"I wasn't sure", Paige said gritting her teeth as the splinters worked their way out of her body, "I put the puzzle pieces together".

"I know. I heard your conversation at the school with that human boy, Stiles", he told her.

"If you touch him…" she threatened.

"Oh please. I'm not going to lay a finger on him", Peter said. He picked her up by her hair.

She whimpered at the pain.

"Or that human boy you're seeing. His scent is all over you", Peter said as her eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want?" Paige gasped.

"To give you want you want", he said, "Revenge for our family".

"I don't want revenge, I want justice for what happened", she said.

"What's that quote? 'Sometimes there's justice in revenge'?" Peter asked.

"Please just let me and Stiles go", she pleaded.

Derek crawled down the hallway into the morgue.

Peter followed, pulling Paige down the hallway by her hair.

Her claws dug into the tile.

Stiles watched helplessly.

When they reached the morgue, Peter dropped Paige.

"I was going to wait, for dramatic flair – but…" Peter said. He spun a mirror on the examination table and the burn scars disappeared. "When you look this good, why wait?" he asked. "Derek, Paige, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family", Peter said.

Paige snorted. "That's rich", she snapped.

He snatched her up by her hair again. "It would be wise to watch that mouth of yours. We wouldn't want anything to happen to it, would we?" he asked, running his claws down her face.

She shrieked in pain and Peter dropped her to the ground near Derek.

"Now, why don't we talk in a civilized manner?" Peter asked.

Derek and Paige looked at each other and decided to listen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>How is Paige going to explain those scratches? How was that for a kiss? Will Paige ever be able to control her wolf around Isaac? What does Peter have in mind for his niece and nephew? And Paige protects Stiles. Do I sense some feelings there? Maybe the human boy means more to her than she knows.<strong>


	11. Co-Captain

Chapter 11

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-You guys have made it pretty much clear that you want Isaac as Paige's mate, but you only have a couple of more days to vote, so if you don't want Isaac, go vote for someone else. You guys will have to help me when I get to the third season, because I don't know how I'm going to deal with the Isaac/Allison stuff.**

* * *

><p>Lucky for Paige, they were in a hospital.<p>

She stole a first aid kit and Derek helped her clean her cuts. "You didn't have to do that", Paige told Peter.

"Maybe it'll be a reminder to watch what you say", Peter told her as Derek placed medical tape on the scratches.

"When we get back to the house, you can finish patching yourself up", Derek told her.

When they went out to the parking lot, Stiles' jeep was gone.

"And how do you propose we get to the school now?" she asked Derek.

Peter pulled out the nurses keys and walked over to a car.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was gone from the locker room, Paige and Derek walked in after turning off the lights.<p>

"What the hell - Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Scott snapped, "What happened to you, Paige?"

Peter walked up behind Scott.

Scott turned.

"I really don't get Lacrosse", Peter told him, "When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport".

Scott looked back at the siblings in disbelief.

"Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it", Peter said.

"I'm not helping you kill people", Scott told him.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include…" Peter said. He looked over at Derek.

"Allison", Derek told him.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?"

"It was a mistake", Derek told him.

"What?" Scott asked.

"It happens", Derek said.

"Paige, come on", Scott said.

"He's the alpha Scott", she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means, you don't get it! You. Don't. Understand! You don't understand anything!" she yelled, tears filling her eyes. She didn't want to go along with her uncle and brother, but she had no choice.

"Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential", Peter told him.

"By killing my friends", Scott said.

"Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most", Peter said.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that", Scott told him.

Paige turned her head to hide the smile on her face.

"Maybe - you could try and see things - from my perspective", Peter told him and dug his claws into Scott's neck.

Scott collapsed to the ground and Paige ran over to help her friend.

Scott saw everything.

The fire, heard the screams, saw Peter carry Paige out of the burning house, telling her to run, he saw Peter run back in.

Derek put his hand on her shoulder.

She stood up and they left Scott on the locker room floor.

* * *

><p>By the next day, thanks to her mother's homemade recipe, Paige's scratches were scabbed over. "Where are you going?" Paige asked, seeing Peter all dressed up.<p>

"Well I thought since I've been in a coma for the last six years, I would go on a date", Peter said. He left and shortly after Derek left too.

"Stay here", he told her. S

he rolled her eyes. She got up and texted Isaac.

He was in the graveyard working.

She grabbed her keys and drove over there. When she got there, she found Isaac in a construction rig.

He killed the power and got out.

She walked up to him and kissed him.

He raised his hands to her cheeks and felt the scratches. "What happened?" he asked her.

"It's nothing", she told him.

Isaac had a feeling she was lying, but he lied to her about the beatings from his father, so he didn't press the subject.

She had left her phone in the car, so she didn't get Derek's call. She would regret not staying home later.


	12. Author's note

Hey guys, just letting you know that I will not be updating this weekend. I have work, previous engagements, etc. So...I'm saying sorry ahead of time, plus I want to give more people the chance to vote for who they want Paige's mate to be.


	13. Formality

Chapter 12

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Okay, so the vote right now looks like Isaac-5, Stiles-2, Another OC-2, Aiden-2, and Scott-0. No love for Scott I guess. You still have two more episodes to vote. I've got some questions for you to answer at the end of the chapter. Also, I want some of your ideas as to what you want to happen during the 2nd season, regarding anything.**

* * *

><p>As Scott faded in and out of consciousness, he kept murmuring Paige's name.<p>

Paige was lying in bed next to Isaac, when her phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Is this Paige?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" she asked.

"This is Dr. Deaton, Scott's here and he keeps saying your name. I think you need to get over here", he told her.

She hung up and threw on her jacket.

"Mm…Paige?" Isaac asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep", she told him; "I'll see you later". She leaned down and kissed him before jumping out his window. She got in her car and sped off for the Animal Clinic. She ran into the examination room and saw Scott lying on the metal table with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. "Scott?" she asked, "Can you hear me?"

"Derek…hunters…" he managed to say before he passed out again.

"Scott! What about my brother?!" she asked shaking him.

Deaton calmed the she-wolf down.

She tried to call Derek's phone, but it just kept ringing. She stayed up the whole night watching over Scott.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Scott opened his eyes and jumped down from the metal table.<p>

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay? Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Deaton said as Paige helped to steady him.

The three of them heard the front door ding.

"Hello?" Deaton asked. Deaton walked out of the room and said, "I'm sorry, but we're - We're closed".

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up", Peter's voice said.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off", Deaton said.

"These two wandered in on their own", Peter said.

Crap, Peter knew she was here.

Scott and Paige kneeled down in one of the corners of the room, Paige holding onto Scott's hand tightly.

"Even if they did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed", Deaton told him.

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours", Deaton said.

"You have some things of mine. I'm here to collect them", Peter said.

Paige wanted to growl at that statement. She may be Peter's niece, but that didn't make her his property.

"Like I said - We're closed", Deaton repeated, but Peter wasn't giving up.

The two heard a scratching noise.

"Mountain ash. That's an old one", Peter said.

They heard a crashing noise.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We - are – closed", Deaton told him.

"There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent - and far more vulnerable", Peter said, "Same goes for you Paige".

"You touch Isaac and I'll kill you", Paige growled.

* * *

><p>The two headed for Scott's house and Stiles met them there.<p>

Scott ripped his room apart looking for his phone. "Call it again", Scott said.

"It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asked.

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek", Scott told him.

"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me. And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead", Stiles said.

"My brother did what?!" Paige yelled.

"Where were you last night?" Scott asked.

The blush on Paige's face told him the whole story.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him", Scott said.

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved", Stiles said.

"You're forgetting me", Paige said, "If they wanted Derek, why didn't they come after me".

"No offense Paige, but maybe they don't think you're a threat", Stiles told her.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first - just - just help me!" Scott yelled.

"Why doesn't Peter just sniff out Derek? You two know his scent", Stiles said.

"It's not that easy. We wouldn't even know where to start. There are ways to hide a scent. They're hunters", she reminded him.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Stiles asked Scott.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die", Scott said.

"He's right. Derek, all of us, we're a pack now. And pack means you help each other", Paige said.

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked him as Paige glared.

Scott froze.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"My Mom just got home from work", Scott told him.

"Is she okay? What's she doing?" Stiles asked.

"Crying", Scott said. He walked over and sat on his bed.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone", Stiles told him.

"I have to", Scott said as he looked at his friends.

* * *

><p>Paige walked up to her locker. She sighed when she felt Isaac wrap his arms around her.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Paige, talk to me".

"The night I was with you…my brother was taken. He's missing and it's all my fault", she said, now knowing how Derek felt.

"If you were there, they would've taken you too", Isaac said. He turned her around and cupped her face in his hands. "Paige…if something happened to you…I don't know what I'd do", he told her, "I love you Paige".

Paige's inner wolf yipped with happiness.

Tears filled her eyes and she buried her head in Isaac's hoodie.

"Shhh", he cooed as he stroked her hair, "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine. They'll find your brother".

Paige turned her head and said, "I love you too Isaac".

Isaac smiled and kissed her head. "Wanna go to the formal with me?" he asked.

Paige laughed and said, "Do you even have to ask?" Paige looked down the hall and noticed Scott and Stiles walking towards their lockers. "I'll see you later", she said. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you", she said softly. She walked down the hallway and met up with her boys.

Stiles informed her of Scott's idea.

"So, who's taking you to the winter formal?" Scott asked.

"Isaac", Paige said.

"He's on the Lacrosse team with us right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Problem with that Stilinski?" she asked.

"No. I'm taking Lydia Martin", he said.

"Glad to see you got over me quickly", Paige joked.

"Yeah, werewolves don't exactly do it for me. I'm sorry", he said putting his hand on her shoulder and acting serious.

"Ha ha", she said, "So exactly why are you sneaking into the formal".

"Heck yeah. I have to protect Allison from your psycho uncle", Scott said.

"I don't blame you. I would help you, but he's the Alpha. I'm a wolf who needs an Alpha to follow", Paige explained, "I have to follow his orders whether I like it or not. It sucks being a Beta".

* * *

><p>After school, Stiles and Paige hit the mall, so Paige could find a dress.<p>

"Allison! Lydia!" Paige said.

Allison looked uncomfortable.

"So Lydia, you have a date to the formal yet?" Stiles asked her.

Allison nudged her.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "No", she said.

"Do you wanna go with me?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Fine", Lydia said. She turned to Allison. "Happy?" she asked her. Lydia dragged them over to the dresses.

Paige wandered away from the group. She walked over to a rack of blue dresses. She picked up an ocean blue dress, wanting to find a dress closest to Isaac's eye color.

A rich amber yellow dress caught her eye.

She looked over and saw Peter holding it. She put the blue dress down and walked over to him.

He held it up to her body in the mirror. "See? Makes your eyes pop", Peter told her. He handed her the dress and said, "Both of them".

She sat down and said, "I don't know how I'm supposed to go to the formal and have fun when I know Derek's missing".

"Let me worry about that", he told her, "Be a somewhat normal teenage girl for one night". Peter may have been crazy, but he did have some redeeming qualities. Around Paige, he was the same Peter she'd known before the fire.

She decided to listen to Peter and buy the golden yellow dress. She went into the dressing room. She slipped it on and flashed her eyes.

The dress matched her wolf's eyes perfectly.

* * *

><p>Since Paige had nowhere to get ready and nowhere for Isaac to pick her up, Scott let her get ready at his house. When she was finished getting ready, she left Melissa's room.<p>

"Wow", Scott said.

Paige blushed. "Thanks", she said.

"You look very pretty dear", Melissa told her.

She stood outside until Isaac rode up on his bike. "Sorry it's not a limo", Isaac said, "I didn't get you anything…"

"I don't care", she told him, "I'm just glad I'm going with you".

Isaac smiled and said, "Your chariot awaits, my lady".

Paige giggled and hopped on his handlebars.

When they arrived at the dance, Isaac locked up his bike and they went inside.

Paige immediately led Isaac onto the dance floor.

They danced together.

Isaac's hands stayed where they were supposed to on her waist and didn't move.

Paige inner wolf huffed. She had been hoping for some action.

Isaac wouldn't even dirty dance with her.

Stiles ran up to her out of breath. "I can't find Lydia", he said.

She turned to Isaac. "I'm so sorry", she told him, "Stay here". She leaned up and kissed him.

"But Paige!" he called.

"Just stay here!" she yelled back at him. Paige followed Lydia's scent and they found her on the Lacrosse field.

They noticed Peter stalking towards her.

"Lydia! Run!" Stiles said running towards her.

Peter wolfed out and bit her.

Paige and Stiles reached Peter and Lydia.

Peter growled at Stiles.

"Don't kill her. Please", Stiles begged.

"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek", Peter said.

"You did all this to find Derek?!" Paige barked.

"W - what?" Stiles asked.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale", Peter repeated.

"I don't know that. How would I know that?" Stiles asked him.

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth - Or I will rip her apart", Peter told him.

"Look - Look, I don't know, okay? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea", Stiles told him.

"Tell me!" Peter yelled in his Alpha voice.

"Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew…" Stiles said.

"Knew what?" Peter asked.

"Derek, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught", Stiles said.

"If he knew he was going to be taken, why did he tell me stay home that night?" Paige asked.

Peter ignored her and said, "By the Argents?"

It suddenly made sense to Paige why Allison looked so uncomfortable around her.

"Yeah", Stiles said.

"And?" Peter asked.

"When they were shot, he and Scott - I think he took Scott's Phone", Stiles said.

"Why?" Peter asked, his patience wearing thin.

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him", Stiles told him.

Paige could kiss Stiles, he really was the clever one.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Isaac and Paige finally admitted they loved each other. Do I detect some sexual tension? How will this change when Isaac is turned? <strong>

**Questions to answer:**

**1. What is your opinion on another OC entering the story, not as Paige's mate, but as someone else important to her?**

**2. This one is a bit early, but what is your opinion on Paige remembering Deucalion as a child (She would've been 6 at the time)?**


	14. Code-breaker

Chapter 13

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Welcome to the last chapter of Journey to the Past. There's something in this chapter for you Stiles lovers. The final tally is Isaac-6, Stiles-3, Another OC-2, Aiden-2, and Scott-0. Isaac is the winner! Yay! I will probably continue to do polls, once I think up another question. The sequel to this story will be called, "One to call Alpha". Super excited to start writing it. It'll be up by tomorrow. **

* * *

><p>"No - I'm not just letting you leave her here", Stiles said referring to Lydia.<p>

"You don't have a choice, Stiles. You're coming with me", Peter told him as he wiped his mouth.

"Just kill me. Look, I don't care anymore", Stiles said. He really cared for Lydia.

Peter pulled him up. "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get", he told him.

"Jackson will take her to the hospital. She'll be okay, Stiles", Paige told him.

Stiles called Jackson and they left.

* * *

><p>As they were driving, Stiles glared at the road.<p>

Peter looked over at him. "Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful", Peter told him.

"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart", Stiles said.

"Well, actually, considering that she's a woman - twice a month", Peter said causing Paige to growl.

"I meant no offense princess", Peter said.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a parking garage.<p>

Peter got out and dragged Stiles over to a car.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked as Peter took out a set of keys.

"It belonged to my nurse", Peter answered.

"What happened to your n…?" Stiles asked.

Peter opened the trunk.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles yelled seeing the dead body.

Peter pulled out a case and said, "I got better". He slammed the trunk and took out a laptop from the case.

"Good luck getting a signal down here", Stiles said.

Peter pulled out a phone.

"Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?" Stiles asked seeing the laptop.

"Turn it on. Get connected", Peter said glaring at him.

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here", Stiles said connecting the laptop, "Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them".

"You know both of them", Peter said, catching the lie.

"No, I don't", Stiles insisted.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying", Peter told him.

"Dude, I swear to God…" Stiles said.

Peter grabbed Stiles by the neck and slammed his head down onto the keyboard of the laptop.

"Peter!" Paige yelled.

He sent her a warning look and said, "I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you". He released Stiles and Paige stepped closer to her friend.

"What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asked as he worked.

"Don't think, Stiles. Type", Peter told him.

"You're not helping!" Paige barked at Peter.

"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"Only the responsible ones", Peter said.

"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it", Stiles said.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter asked.

"It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone", Paige answered.

"That's why I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them, including Paige", Peter said.

"He's not gonna help you", Stiles told him.

"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password", Peter said.

Stiles typed in the username and password.

"His username is "Allison"? His password is also "Allison"?" Peter asked.

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked.

"Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him?" Paige asked looking at the location.

"At his own house?" Stiles asked.

"Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is", Peter said.

Paige and Peter suddenly heard a growl. "Scott", she breathed.

There was a second one that followed.

"Derek", she said softly.

"And I'm not the only one", Peter said.

Paige released a growl of her own to let them know they were on their way. She whipped around, grabbed Stiles, and kissed him.

"Pa…" Peter said turning around. He saw the she-wolf kissing the human boy. "Well…I didn't expect that", he said to himself.

Paige pulled back.

"What was that for?" Stiles asked her.

"Just my way of thanking you", she told him blushing.

"Give me your keys", Peter suddenly said.

Stiles handed him his keys. "Careful. She grinds in second", Stiles said.

He crushed Stiles' keys in his fist.

"So you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles asked.

Peter walked towards him.

"Oh God", Stiles gasped.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here", Peter told him.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles asked.

"I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" Peter asked him.

"What?" Stiles asked, not sure he had heard the werewolf correctly.

"Do you want the bite?" Peter repeated, "If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us".

"Like you", Stiles said.

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" Peter asked sarcastically, "That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more". He took Stiles' wrist and brought it up to his mouth. "Yes or no?" he asked.

When Stiles hesitated, Peter's fangs grew, ready to bite him.

Stiles ripped his wrist away from Peter. "I don't wanna be like you", Stiles said.

"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles", Peter said. He turned back to the car. "Coming Paige?" he asked.

She stepped away from Stiles.

"Please don't do this Paige", he begged.

"I'm sorry, but it's my brother. He's all I have left", she said and got in the car with Peter.

* * *

><p>As they were driving, Paige's phone started ringing. She answered it.<p>

"Paige, where are you?" Derek asked.

"Derek?" she asked him.

Peter looked over at her.

"Peter didn't kill Laura on accident! You need to get home as soon as possible", he said.

"Peter and I are on our way", Paige told him.

"Peter and you?! Paige, get out of the car!" Derek yelled.

Paige reached for the door, before Peter could stop her. She threw open the door and jumped out. She rolled down a hill. When she got up, she threw her shoes away and started running as fast as she could. She arrived in time to see Derek get shot with an arrow. "Derek!" she screamed and ran to her brother's side.

"Paige?" he asked weakly.

"I'm here. Derek, I'm here", she said placing her hands on his face.

Derek tried to get up, but was shot in the leg. "Scott, Paige your eyes!" Derek yelled.

The arrow hit the tree behind Scott and blinded him for a second.

Paige helped Derek break the arrows in his shoulder and leg. She helped him up and they rushed over to help Scott.

"Get up! Let's go!" Derek told him.

They made it halfway to the house before Derek collapsed.

"Scott, Paige, go!" Derek yelled.

"No! I've left you twice already. I'm not going to do it again!" Paige yelled at her brother.

"Allison, I can explain", Scott said.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying", Allison told him.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did…" Scott said.

"Was to protect me", Allison finished for him.

"Yes", Scott said.

"I don't believe you", Allison told him.

"Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself", Kate said walking up.

"You - you said we were just gonna catch them", Allison said.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them", Kate said. She pulled her gun out and shot Derek.

Paige wolfed out and lunged for Kate.

She spun and shot Paige in the stomach.

Paige dropped to the ground next to her brother.

"See? Not that hard", Kate said.

"Derek", Paige whimpered.

"Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look", Kate said. She pulled her gun on Scott this time.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked her.

"I love those brown eyes", Kate said.

Chris Argent appeared out of nowhere. "Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down", Chris said.

"I did what I was told to do", Kate argued.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent", Chris said.

"We hunt those who hunt us", Allison translated.

"Put the gun down", Chris said pulling a gun on her now. He fired a warning shot into a tree behind Kate. "Before I put you down", Chris said.

She lowered the gun as the front door opened.

"Allison, get back", Chris told her.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha", Scott told her.

Peter, in wolf form, darted out of the house and brought everyone, except Kate, to the ground.

The last thing Paige remembered was Peter dragging Kate into the house.

* * *

><p>Paige regained consciousness when she heard someone yelling her name.<p>

It was Stiles.

She struggled to open her eyes.

"C'mon Paige. Don't die on me now", he begged.

She opened her eyes and saw him. "Stiles?" she asked.

The next set of eyes she saw were her brother's. They weren't icy blue anymore, but red.

"Paige?" he asked.

Finally, she thought, one she could call Alpha.

* * *

><p><strong>Same questions as last time, for those who didn't answer last time:<strong>

**1. What is your opinion on another OC entering the story, not as Paige's mate, but as someone else important to her?**

**2. This one is a bit early, but what is your opinion on Paige remembering Deucalion as a child (She would've been 6 at the time)?**


	15. Sequel is now up!

Hey guys, just letting you know that the sequel to "Journey to the Past" is now up. Just a reminder that it's called, "One to call Alpha".


End file.
